Incident
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un jour comme les autres où Sire Tokito a quitté son palais pour prendre l'air. Sauf qu'il/elle n'avait pas prévu cet incident au beau milieu de son parcours... -pas de couple-
_Me revoilà avec un nouveau OS ^^ J'ai vraiment du mal à avancer le chapitre 11 de_ Vacances agitées _(manque de temps et aussi un je ne sais quoi qui est très énervant parce que je sais ce qu'il va se passer donc ce n'est même pas une panne d'imagination !) mais bon, en attendant, j'ai un petit stock de OS rédigés il y a quelques mois et que je n'ai toujours pas postés (oui, je fais durer le suspense :p). Donc en voilà un ici, un piti, piti OS. Pour une fois, il y aura Tokito mais pas Akira (oui, il m'en veut à mort pour ça et d'ailleurs je vais rapidement aller me cacher au fin fond de l'univers histoire qu'il ne me retrouve pas)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Wah, wah, wah… il se passait quoi, LA ?! C'était quoi ces histoires ? Comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans une situation pareille ? Pourquoi il y avait toujours des gens encore plus tarés et chelous que Luciole dans le monde ? Et surtout, elle sortait d'où, c'te fille ? C'était qui, d'abord ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Et comment pouvait-elle avoir le culot de… le culot de… Mais merde quoi ! On ne l'approche pas comme ça, elle, Tokito, la grande Taishiro.

Tokito se rappelait parfaitement avoir quitté son palais de l'ombre de la lune environ une heure plus tôt. Elle venait de ressortir d'une réunion barbante avec les trois autres sages. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait s'ennuyait lorsqu'ils ne faisaient que parler, parler, parler des problèmes du clan, des mesures à prendre sans jamais rien faire. Elle n'aimait pas rester statique à développer des idées toutes aussi absurdes les unes que les autres sans jamais agir. Elle était une fille d'action, elle ! Pas une bureaucrate qui se perd en théories irréalisables.

Bref, elle était donc partie. Elle avait croisé Yuan, de bonne humeur comme à son habitude. Il semblait toujours s'éclater lors de ces réunions. Tokito s'était souvent demandé comme il faisait. Comme d'habitude, Yuan avait dû lui dire un truc gentillet mais provoquant car elle se souvenait l'avoir encastré dans un mur. Au moins, ça l'avait un peu défoulée après être restée tant de temps assise à écouter Fubuki parler sans vraiment chercher à comprendre de quoi il retournait.

Ensuite, elle s'était dirigée dans la cour du palais du Yin et du Yang où l'activité était dense en ce jour-là. Jamais elle n'avait réellement traversé les lourdes portes qui conduisaient ensuite à la ville basse. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entrer en contact avec ces minables qui se prétendaient Mibu sans même avoir de statut ou de pouvoir particuliers. Des ratés qui ne méritaient pas de vivre parmi eux.

Elle avait donc longuement arpenté la foule composée des nobles du clan qui, sans avoir vraiment de pouvoirs et de rôle dans le clan avaient au moins le mérite d'avoir un nom et un titre.

Tous, en la reconnaissant –ou en le reconnaissant, puisqu'elle restait un garçon à leurs yeux- s'étaient respectueusement écartés sur son chemin. Certains l'avaient saluée, à son plus grand bonheur. Elle aimait se sentir ainsi au-dessus des autres. Se sentir dominante, en haut de l'échelle sociale.

Elle avait vu Shinrei et son demi-frère Luciole, qui se disputaient et s'étaient tus en la voyant. Ils étaient vraiment affligeants ces deux-là. Elle avait bien eu envie de les cogner, juste parce qu'elle était énervée, que cette réunion l'avait énervée, qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et de se défouler. Cependant, elle n'en avait rien fait. Chose rare, elle avait contrôlé ses pulsions. Parce que c'était Shinrei et Luciole et que voilà, ils avaient une tête à claque mais elle n'avait jamais porté la main sur eux.

Normalement, cette petite balade devait se passer normalement, comme toutes les autres fois où elle allait à la rencontre de la branche noble du clan. Elle avait prévu de retourner ensuite dans son palais de l'ombre de la lune et d'hiberner jusqu'au soir. Sauf qu'au détour d'une rue, tout avait basculé.

Les gens s'étaient écartés pour la laisser passer mais pas _elle_. Tokito ne savait absolument pas qui elle était. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue, et jamais parlé. Mais à priori, _elle_ la connaissait. En même temps, qui ne la connaissait pas dans le clan ? Son statut de Taishiro lui assurait la célébrité au sein des Mibu.

Cette fille était jeune, aux longs cheveux châtains, aux yeux brillants –avec des petites étoiles dedans !- vêtue d'un riche kimono, un gros nœud vissé en haut de son crâne. Son joli visage avait affiché tout d'abord une mine indescriptible qui semblait vouloir dire un truc que Tokito ne comprenait pas. Puis il s'était éclairé d'un large sourire. Tokito avait voulu passer son chemin en lui lançant un regard noir du style : _ne me regarde plus comme ça ou ça va très mal tourner pour toi_. Cependant, la blonde n'en avait pas eu le temps. Et l'impensable, l'inconcevable, le truc le plus ahurissant du monde s'était passé.

La fille s'était précipitée vers Tokito en criant une chose incompréhensible et elle l'avait embrassée !

* * *

Tokito perdit totalement la notion du temps. La seule chose qui l'obsédait pour l'heure était : mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?!

Tous ses muscles se raidirent, son cœur paniqua, s'emballa. Elle crut qu'il allait la lâcher sur le coup. Une sueur froide parcourut son échine. Bordel c'était quoi cette histoire ?! D'où on se permettait de l'embrasser comme ça, à tout va ? Et d'où une fille se permettait un truc pareil ? D'accord, elle n'était jamais concrètement tombée amoureuse mais elle supposait quand même avoir une petite préférence pour les garçons. Alors comme cette… cette… Tokito ne trouvait même plus de mots pour qualifier son agresseuse.

Un silence lourd était tombé. Tous devaient les regarder, choqués, peut-être apeurés de la réaction de Tokito. Car elle était connue pour un sadisme tout particulier et un certain goût pour la violence.

La blonde repoussa vivement l'autre et voulut crier : « Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui te prend, je suis une fille quoi ! ». Elle se retint au dernier moment. Elle avait presque failli gaffer. C'était vrai : elle était désormais un garçon aux yeux de tous. Elle ne devait pas se trahir. Elle était un garçon. Elle avait toujours vu ça comme un avantage. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse plaire ainsi à une fille. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginée dans une telle situation. En plus, la fille en question n'était pas moche. Avec ses petits yeux brillants elle était même attendrissante. Peut-être que si Tokito avait été attirée par les filles, elle aurait pu la choisir. Mais là n'était pas la question puisqu'elle préférait quand même les garçons !

-Je vous ai toujours aimé et admiré, Sire Tokito, lâcha la jeune fille, d'une voix suave, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans un angle de rue.

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, d'esquisser un geste. La fille avait disparu. Elle ne savait même pas son nom. Tous étaient figés, à la regarder. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Alors elle les renvoya brutalement à leurs activités, les menaçant de toutes sortes de choses s'ils osaient le moindre commentaire.

De retour dans son palais et dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, pensive. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa ses lèvres. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ce serait une fille qui lui arracherait son premier baiser.

« Vraiment… un jour ou l'autre va bien falloir qu'on sache que tu n'es pas un garçon, songea Tokito en fixant le plafond. Sinon, tu ne vas attirer que les filles et les gays. Et ce n'est pas vraiment mon projet… ».

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus. A la prochaine !_


End file.
